Strawberry Kisses
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Ginny meets a strange girl in the woods near her house. A fluffy little Ginny/Luna oneshot. Written for literarylesbian37's Femmeslash Challenges and Asking Me Where My Love Grows' First Kiss Challenge on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Asking Me Where My Love Grows' First Kiss Challenge and literarylesbian37's Femmeslash Challenges on the HPFC forum.

This is categorically the fluffiest thing I have written to date. Ginny/Luna (don't worry, I haven't abandoned my Druna ways!)

Enjoy!

)O(

"Fred and George, if you two don't come back here this minute, I'm going to tell Mum!" Ginny shouted, chasing after her two older brothers through the woods. At only ten years old, she couldn't keep up with them, and soon fell behind, their laughter fading into the distance. Ginny was panting and sweaty from running, and angry that the twins had left her behind after Mum had told them that they were to keep an eye on her.

"Fine!" she shouted, though she knew they couldn't hear her. "Leave me, then! See if I care!" She sat down hard on the forest floor, gasping for air and clutching a stitch in her side.

"Who are you?"

Ginny's breath had only just begun to slow to normal speed when she heard the words. She jolted and whirled around so fast she got a crick in her neck. Her jaw dropped.

There was a girl standing there in front of her. The girl was clutching a wicker basket, and her dress was as dirty as Ginny's, with muddy patches on the front of the skirt, as though she had been kneeling in soil. Her dark blonde hair was scraggly and uncombed and going in all directions, and she wore an expression of utmost serenity.

Ginny didn't recognize her at all.

"I'm Luna," the girl said, sitting down on the ground next to Ginny. "Luna Lovegood. And you're Ginny Weasley. My daddy knows your daddy. We live right over there." She gestured vaguely to the west. "Daddy says your mum doesn't want me to play with you, but I don't see why. You look nice." She tilted her head and examined Ginny. "I like your hair."

Ginny blinked, confused. What had she just said? Something about her daddy knowing Dad, and Mum not wanting this girl and Ginny to play together, and had she mentioned Ginny's hair too?

"Hello…" Ginny said awkwardly after a while.

Luna was humming softly, rifling through her basket. "Would you like some strawberries? Daddy and I grow them in our garden."

Ginny shrugged. She had been warned about taking food from strangers, of course, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that this Luna girl was dangerous in the slightest. Why, she looked no older than Ginny.

Luna plucked a strawberry from her basket and held it, point first, towards Ginny. "Open your mouth."

Ginny did so, and Luna popped the strawberry inside, holding onto the stem while Ginny bit the fruit part off.

"That's how you share strawberries," Luna explained. "It's more friendly than just eating them by yourself, wouldn't you say?"

Ginny shrugged in agreement.

"Here, now you feed me one," Luna instructed, passing the basket to Ginny and opening her own mouth expectantly. Ginny glanced at the basket with some apprehension, then pulled a strawberry from the napkin they were wrapped in, held it by the stem as Luna had done, and put it in Luna's mouth. Luna's lips closed around the fruit, pursing softly as she bit it off, and when Ginny pulled the stem back, Luna's lips were coated in the sweet juice. Ginny couldn't help staring, just a little. What a strange girl.

Luna giggled, pulled another strawberry from the basket, and slid it into Ginny's mouth. The girls went back and forth, taking turns eating the strawberries until there were none left, and by that time, Fred and George were utterly forgotten. Ginny was laughing, though she didn't quite know why – perhaps it was the way Luna's already protuberant eyes seemed to bug out every time she bit off a strawberry, as though she was surprised every time by the flavour. Or perhaps Luna's laughter, which seemed to have no origin whatsoever, was simply contagious. Or perhaps she had poisoned the berries and Ginny was slowly going mad.

"Luna," Ginny asked, after the last of the strawberries were gone, "why doesn't my Mum want you to play with me?"

Luna shrugged. "Daddy says your mum is scared."

"Of what?"

"No one will tell me." Luna tilted her head and appeared to ponder. "But I think she might be scared I'll kiss you."

"What?"

"Well, you see, I kiss people who I like, and Daddy says that some people don't like it when girls kiss other girls. I don't see why," she added, shrugging, "but I guess your mum is one of the people who doesn't like it."

"Well, that's stupid!" Ginny told her. "I'd like to have a girl for a friend!"

"I'd like to have a friend," Luna said wistfully.

The girls sat together in silence for some minutes – thoughtful silence on Luna's part, vaguely annoyed on Ginny's. Then Ginny asked, "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Kiss me?"

Luna shrugged. "Yes. You're nice."

Ginny looked at her expectantly. "Well then?"

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"Yes." Ginny didn't know what kissing was like, except kisses on the forehead from immediate family. Why shouldn't this Luna girl kiss her? It didn't bother her. Luna was nice. Mum was wrong if she thought there was something bad about Luna.

Luna shrugged, and leaned in, touching her lips against Ginny's. They tasted sweet with strawberry juice, and Ginny was surprised at how soft and warm they were. She had never given lips much thought before.

After just a few seconds, Luna pulled back, tilting her head and examining Ginny, who blushed. She didn't know what to say. The girls sat quietly, looking at each other for what felt like a long time.

"Oy! Ginny! Suppertime!" The call came from far away, and Ginny jumped. She had forgotten completely about her family. "Coming!" She leapt to her feet. "I have to go. I'll see you later, right?"

Luna nodded dreamily, and waved as Ginny hurried off.

Ginny went through supper in almost a daze, mind off in the woods with Luna. She didn't bring her up at dinner, she liked having a secret that was all hers. But all through dinner she tasted only Luna's strawberry kiss.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
